


Когда солнце опускается за горизонт

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demons, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Уризен желал воссоединения.





	Когда солнце опускается за горизонт

**Author's Note:**

> нестандартное применение тентаклей
> 
> The Pretty Reckless — Make Me Wanna Die

Когда солнце начало клониться к горизонту, слабая улыбка на лице Вергилия окончательно поблекла. Неясные дрожащие тени собрались в единый пульсирующий комок, выбросили наружу тонкие щупальца-руки, что почти любовно возвратили фантомному телу привычный вид, и внутри псевдоплоти медленно выросли многочисленные глаза. Чернота отступила внутрь зрачков, радужка налилась глубоким янтарным цветом, и Вергилий поморщился, глядя на альтер-эго.

Он ненавидел свою человечность так сильно, что в какой-то миг позволил лезвию Ямато рассечь естество на две неравные части — на всесильное божество и слабого муравья, полагающегося во всем на чужую помощь. Но Уризен пал, изначально лишенный критического мышления, тактики и отточенных годами практики навыков; пал от человеческой игрушки, зажатой в дрожащих руках, и Вергилий пообещал себе перестать во всем полагаться на грубую силу.

Но разве демон понимал тонкие душевные метания? Для него навсегда запечатлелся в памяти вкус выращенного на человеческой крови плода и горечь последовавшего за трапезой поражения.

Тонкие теневые щупальца широким веером расползались по стенам, и пятна последнего света будто бы отступали под их напором. Постепенно Вергилий оказался окружен и практически обезоружен. Приобретшая форму тьма нападала, не ставя своей целью уничтожить или навредить, и Вергилий мог лишь отбрасывать в сторону гибкие теплые конечности, которыми Уризен старался притянуть его к себе. Демон желал воссоединения, желал узнать, почему от него отвернулись впервые за все эти годы — и в своем простом и понятном желании он напоминал обиженного ребенка, в руках у которого оказалась кнопка запуска ядерной бомбы.

— Я не бросал тебя, — почти злился Вергилий. Уризен все-таки перехитрил его, напал со спины и укрыл в плотном коконе тьмы и жара. — Я это я, и ты это знаешь лучше, чем кто бы то ни было.

Тьма мурлыкнула что-то убаюкивающе-мягкое, будто просила немного потерпеть. Через пару секунд Вергилий оказался на кровати, раздетый, обездвиженный и совершенно раздраженный. Его не торопились насиловать, бить или стращать — с ним вообще ничего не собирались делать, просто накрыли одеялом и пообещали спеть колыбельную, если он не ляжет спать.

И Вергилий не мог не подчиниться такой настойчивости.


End file.
